


Under The Surface

by theoldtriangle



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M, sex beer and emotional-pop-music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldtriangle/pseuds/theoldtriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it's too hot to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Surface

They sat opposite each other in their basement, sipping on beers. Doors locked up, as usual, little traces of daylight and traffic noises traveling from the street above. It was late summer afternoon, the day hot and tiring, as the hours passed by air becoming more thick and heavy; filling their bodies and minds with the sort of sticky laziness only August afternoon can give.  
The part of job they planned for today was finished. Nothing extraordinary - adding one more layer to the song they were working over since past week. It was still early and usually they'd continue until late in the night, but there was something in the air that made it hard to focus, so they decided to call it a day. The things they saved so far giving still the comforting feeling of job well done. They kept silent, breathing seemed to deliver no oxygen into their lungs whatsoever.  
Theo put his almost empty beer bottle on the table and started playing with his rings, obviously deep in thoughts. Adam stared at his fingers absentmindedly. Actually, he was calculating how much time passed since he last had sex, feeling his pants becoming uncomfortable at the mere thought of it. He winced at the final result: six months. He took another gulp of his beer. Six fucking months. Half a bloody year. He couldn't believe it: I'm a disaster. He glanced at Theo again. Lucky bastard, he could have anyone, anytime, with a body like that, all he has to do is wink. Those long legs, flat stomach, tanned arms with nicely underlined muscles and that face like straight from some aftershave ad. Whose ridiculous idea was to give a man eyelashes like that? And it wasn't only the way he looks, Adam thought, it was also that strange, almost magnetic field he created around himself making all the girls and boys turn they heads and lick their lips. If he was to be completely honest with himself he'd have to admit he wasn't also left indifferent sometimes, even with knowing the bloke for some time now, he wasn't completely immune to his charming smiles. Smiles. Yeah, those lips - Adam continued his trail of thoughts- just you look at them, full, pink and always slightly parted like if he was about to...

“Men think about sex 13 times a day.” Theo's voice snapped Adam out of his daydreams.   
“Wha...what?..”- he felt his cheeks heat up. Fucking sorcery or what?!  
“ I said: average male thinks about sex thirteen times a day. It's a fact.” Theo raised his head up and looked Adam straight in the eyes, something in his look causing Adam to feel his palms sweat up. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.  
“Yeah?”he uttered.  
“Yeah.”Small smirk lingering around Theo's lips, obviously having fun with catching his friend so unguarded. He admired how Adam's ears were becoming more pink with every second.   
“So”, Adam cleared his throat, he'd always been very competitive and caught drooling over his bandmate or not - he was not about to let Theo win this one easily. “What are you thinking about, Theo ?” Here, smirk on that you smart ass.   
“Dunno-” He got up from his chair, took two slow steps forward and leaned over Adam, placing his hands on the handrails on both of his sides, his face hovering over Adam's. “-sex..?”  
“Hell yeah.” Adam breathed out, his mind going blank. All he knew, suddenly there was a handful of delicious, panting mess in his lap, writhing and throwing hot whispers in between greedy kisses. He sucked at the soft skin on Theo's neck, his favourite place of all, the feeling of the other person giving himself to him making strange things to his mind. That felt good but didn't feel enough, so soon he brought them both to the cool floor.  
Quickly he got rid of his shirt, helping Theo to do the same to his black tee. Little voice in the back of Adam's brain screamed at him WRONG! but he needed this warmth, this haze, and the sight of Theo melting in his arms was effectively erasing any sensible thought out from his mind. Theo looked all right with what was happening, so Adam decided he's more than all right with it, and to hell with all the rest. As if to confirm that, the younger man grabbed his head and licked on his earlobe humming out a low “Yesss, that's it” after, making Adam let out a small whimper. He turned his head and caught Theo's mouth, their kiss quickly becoming very intense, lips and tongues moving against each other like if they tried to exchange words without actually forming sounds. Adam felt dizzy and let go, a burning feeling in his lungs reminding him about the need to breathe. He was panting, thumping sound of his own blood in his ears. He knew he had to slow down or things will end up to soon and it felt all to good to let this happen.  
He pulled back, put his hands on Theo's sides and marveled over the sight in front of him, the delicious skin of his abdomen, the arousal giving it a pinkish glow. It was hot and slightly damp, so soft, so smooth, so tempting, with well defined muscles moving under it causing Adam's tight jeans become even more uncomfortable. He slowed down, tracing his fingers over the veins on Theo's underbelly feeling the strong pulse there. Theo seemed so full of life, his skin radiating that sort of primal, raw energy that only youth and adequate level of testosterone can give. A sinfully good mixture.  
Adam shifted a bit and caught the table with his foot, making the beer bottle to tip over and splash some of it's contents at Theo. Adam watched in awe little amber droplets rolling over tanned skin. He wanted to taste it, to touch it, discover it with all his senses. He leaned down and licked it, the bitterness of beer combining perfectly with the salty taste of sweat, then huffed some air over the wet marks causing Theo to twitch and groan. Adam brought his face to the dark path of hair disappearing under the waist of his friend's pants, and inhaled deeply - the sultry, heavy scent leaving him dizzy, with pulse pounding in his ears and pupils dilated.  
“You are my drug Theo. You are my perfect drug”. Theo took in a sharp breath at that, the look on his face saying clearly it's time to get things more serious.  
Their pants and boxers were removed next, bodies touching, more and more sweat slicking the hot skin, the heavy air wrapping them, making their moves unnaturally slow. Theo brought Adam up for more luscious kisses. He licked and bit his lips, leaving it all tingly, Theo's tongue still having the bitter aftertaste of beer. Adam felt slender fingers running on his back, moving lower and bringing acutely to his consciousness that there were some other parts of his body craving for immediate attention. He lowered himself and moved down trailing the lines of Theo's body with his fingertips again. Theo was so responsive, panting and hissing when he caressed the sensitive skin of his underbelly. He reached and took Theo's cock in his palm, seeing a small drop of clear liquid formed at the tip already. He run his thumb over it, fascinated, making his friend to whimper. His tongue followed his thumb, a soft lick over the glans, lips wrapping around the hot, firm length. God, he tastes like absolutely everything I never tried, he couldn't want more to take it all.   
He started to run his tongue over the hot skin, amazed by how soft and velvety it felt in his mouth. It was more than enjoyable. He groaned, the want taking the better of him, making him speed up and take in more and more of firm flesh, nearly choking himself. Honestly he was past the point of caring, he already felt like if drowning, no air and the feeling of unknown depths opening under him. He added more suction and started hollowing his cheeks, making Theo to arch his neck and sing the unending yesyesyesyesyesyes chant. Theo laced his fingers in Adam's hair, grabbing it more desperately as Adam pulled him closer and closer towards the blissful end. Theo's lips were unable to form valid words anymore, all sorts of unidentified noises spilling from them. His whole body stretched up, he started thrusting up and forcing Adam to swallow up more, completely lost, his body letting Adam know he was very close. He reached his hand to touch himself, needing the release as badly as Theo, but still he wanted for Theo to cross the line first. Then one particularly well placed long stroke of his tongue made Theo cry out and shiver, his warmth filling Adams mouth rapidly, causing him to swallow loudly.   
The thought of what exactly just happened making Adam coming almost right away, all he needed was couple of strokes to follow Theo with a deep moan.

They laid there together on the cold, dusty floor, their breaths slowing down gradually. Finally Adam spoke:   
“What the hell was tha...” rest of his words drown out in the loud thunder coming from outside, lights flashing and heavy rain hitting the pavements.  
“A storm. I guess.”  
And he knew then Theo's answer couldn't be more accurate.


End file.
